An Unexpected Future
by Brandon San
Summary: Set in the future timeline, join Trunks and co. on their unexpected adventure where you will never know whats about to happen. Reviews greatly appreciated.


An Unexpected Future Chapter 1

 _A/N Hey! it's me Brandon San! This is my first ever story, so please go easy on me. Before you read this story, I want to give a huge thanks to 0ABC1 for helping me with this story._

* * *

"Nice move Trunks!" complimented Gohan as both Saiyans were having a friendly spar. "It amazes me how much stronger you become with each training session."

Trunks couldn't help but smile from the praise he just received, "Thanks Gohan, it means a lot coming from you."

"Keep this up and you'll be ready to learn the Kamehameha wave in no time."

"Wow Gohan, I do feel like I'm getting stronger, but do you really feel like I'll be ready to learn that move?"

"I know you can Trunks" responded Gohan. "Just keep trusting in your skills and abilities as a warrior."

"Okay Gohan, if you believe in me then I know I can do it."

"Great, then let's get started."

Trunks looked at him confused, "As in right now?"

"Yes right now" responded the older demi-saiyan. "C'mon lets go."

"I thought you implied that I wasn't ready to learn it."

"Yes, but if you believe in yourself then you're already ready to learn it."

Trunks nodded and for the rest of the day, Gohan taught his pupil the basics to learning the ultimate attack.

* * *

That Night

Bulma stepped out of the Capsule Corp. building with two water bottles in hand. "Could I interest you boys in a water bottle?"

Both Gohan and Trunks immediately stopped their training and turned to the scientist. "Thanks mom, perfect timing," said Trunks as he accepted both drinks of water and handed one to his mentor.

"Well both of you have been training all day that I figured you'd be parched."

Gohan took a gulp of his water bottle and proceeded to sit down on the soft green grass, "You did great today Trunks" he said to which his student smiled.

"Thanks Gohan, I'm ready to train some more."

"What's the rush?" asked the older demi-saiyan. "Let's just relax for a few minutes." He lied down and looked at the stars, "I can't remember the last time I lied down and just stared at the stars."

Bulma smiled, "Now that you mention it, I don't either" and with that said, the scientist also lied down to study the stars.

"You can't be serious?" asked Trunks, "We have to train some more so I can get stronger."

Bulma smiled as she turned to him, "You've trained long enough for one day honey, why don't you join us?"

Trunks wasn't sure how to respond at first. He eventually sighed and lied down to look at the stars as well.

Gohan was mesmerized by the view, "I remember when I was five, your mother, Krillin, and I traveled through space in search of the dragon balls on Planet Namek."

"And when we got there we were immediately greeted by Frieza's soldiers who wanted to kill us and instead destroyed the spaceship" responded Bulma with a giggle.

Gohan too started to chuckle, "Krillin and I would always get involved in alterations, but some how we would get through it... I wouldn't mind returning to those times."

"Easy for you to say" responded Bulma. "For every single problem, the both of you left me alone and defenseless."

The older demi-saiyan smiled, "So you're telling me that you would rather be fighting an evil tyrant than safely hidden in a cave?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant at all."

Trunks was listening to their conversation, "Sounds like y'all been on some really interesting adventures."

"You're really lucky you weren't their Trunk" responded the scientist. "Back then, Frieza was the strongest threat Goku faced, and even he couldn't kill him in the first try."

"Well it couldn't have been as bad as it is now" responded Trunks

"If anything happened to you, I don't know what I wou-"

"Don't even think about that" interrupted Gohan as he sat up. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure Trunks and you are safe."

Bulma smiled as she also sat up, "I know you will Gohan."

"Don't worry Gohan, I'm strong enough to protect my mother and I" said Trunks.

Gohan let out a warm smile, "I know Trunks"

"My hero" added Bulma.

Trunks immediately stood up, "C'mon Gohan, I'm ready to train some more."

"You trained long enough for today" replied Bulma. "Besides, dinner is almost ready, so come on inside."

"But mom..."

"No buts Trunks," said Gohan as he also stood up. "Your mother is right, too much training can lead to physical damage. Besides, I'm starving"

"Then it's settled" responded Bulma. "I'll get the table ready while you both wash up."

Trunks and Gohan both nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

A few hours later, it was for bed. Trunks got into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

 ** _"Gohaaan!" yelled Trunks as he flew through the city, anxiously searching for his mentor._**

 ** _After a few moments of searching, Trunks finally saw him lying on the streets._**

 ** _"Gohan!" He landed right next to him, "Gohan answer me" he pleaded as he shook his body, hoping that his eyes will open. Eventually, Trunks couldn't lie to himself anymore... His mentor was gone. Gohan... please..." Tears began forming in his eyes, "No...no..."_**

* * *

"Nooooooo!" screamed Trunks as he violently sat up from his bed. He looked around and realized that he was currently in his room. He gave a sigh of relief as he now knew it was just a dream. He decided not to think too much about it; but still, the image of his mentor dead haunted him for the rest of the night.

It was now morning in capsule corporation; Trunks, not having enough sleep decided to head to the kitchen and grab something to drink.

In that moment, Bulma walked out of her room and greeted the demi-saiyan. "Hey, Trunks. You're up early" she said with a puzzled expression.

I know" responded Trunks, "I couldn't get enough sleep last night.

Bulma looked at him with concern, "Why? are you ok honey?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare, that's it."

"Well if you need anything just let me know."

Thanks mom" he responded with a warm smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp and was immediately greeted by the demi-saiyan. "Hey Trunks, ready to train?"

"You know it!" responded Trunks in excitement; and for the rest of the evening, the two saiyans trained.

Once it was time to take a break, the mentor and student decided to sit down and take a break. "Gohan," began the younger demi-saiyan. "Do you think I'm strong enough to take on the androids?"

Gohan sighed, "Honestly Trunks, I think you still got a few ways to go, but you're quickly improving."

"Oh..." responded Trunks. "Well... what about you...? do you think you're strong enough to beat them?"

"I'm honestly not sure" responded Gohan. "But I will not give up until I beat them."

All of a sudden, both demi-saiyans stood up as they could feel several energy levels dropping.

"I'm coming with you!" stated Trunks knowing what was happening.

"Like I said Trunks, you're not ready and I'm not going to risk you."

Trunks instantly remembered the dream he had last night, "Gohan, you have to let me go with you, please."

"I'm sorry Trunks, but it's too dangerous. Please go inside and let Bulma know what's going on." He was about to launch to the skies until Trunks suddenly got in front of him.

"No Gohan, I want to go with you!"

"This is not the time to argue" ordered Gohan. "Do as I say" and with that said, the older demi-saiyan ascended and flew towards the city at incredible speed.

* * *

Gohan quickly arrived at the city that was being attacked. When he got there, he immediately witnessed the two androids blowing up a building. Once it was down, the androids realized who had arrived.

"Gohan, " began Android 17. "How nice of you to join us."

"For a moment, I thought you weren't coming" added 18 in a monotonous voice.

"That's enough!" yelled the now super-saiyan. "I will not allow you to harm anyone else

"Sounds good to me" responded 17. "I guess we'll have to do with you."

18 immediately stepped in, "Oh no," she said turning to her brother. "You fought him last time so now it's my turn."

"Guess you have a point," responded 17 as he stepped back. "Shame, I really wanted to kill someone important today."

18 ignored him and smiled maliciously as she turned to Gohan, "Have you gotten stronger...? because I'm getting bored of constantly beating you with ease."

Gohan tightened his fists and got into a fighting stance, "Guess you'll have to find out."

"This should be at least a little fun than" and with that said, both fighters charged at each other.

* * *

Trunks landed several feet from where the fight was taking place.

"I can't let you fight alone," he thought as he hid behind a large pile of rubble. "I have to help somehow."

For a few minutes, the young demi-saiyan watched as his mentor successfully landed several blows to the android before she eventually blocked them and started fighting back.

Feeling courageous, he was about to reveal himself and join the fight when he suddenly heard someone behind him.

"Well this is a surprise," said 17 as he stared at the boy.

Immediately, Trunks got into his fighting stance.

"Well, how adorable" mocked the android as he crouched to meet him eye-to-eye.

"I'm here to destroy you!"

The Android immediately started to laugh, "What kind of joke is this?"

Suddenly Trunks used all his strength and landed a solid punch to the android.

17 looked back at Trunks in pure rage, "Just who do you think you are!" He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and without giving him a chance to react, 17 slammed him fiercely through the rubble alerting Gohan and 18.

"Trunks?!" asked Gohan in shock. He was about to try and save him until 18 suddenly used his distraction to aggressively punch him in his spine causing him to shoot down to the ground. Before the demi-saiyan could get up, the female android kicked him preventing him from moving.

"Gohan!" yelled Trunks as he witnessed his mentor getting beaten.

In that moment, 17 aggressively placed his foot on Trunks stomach causing him to shrill in pain.

"You got guts kid ill give you that, but you messed with the wrong person.

At that moment, Trunks froze in fear.

"Do... don't" begged Gohan as he realized 17 was powering up a blast.

"Shut it" ordered 18 as she kicked him in the gut causing him to wince in pain.

17 finished powering up, "Such a waste kid," he said as he fired the beam and pierced Trunk's chest killing him instantly.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Gohan in horror as he was unable to save his friend.

Both 17 and 18 laughed at their actions as Gohan struggled to get up and run to his student's lifeless body. "Don't worry Gohan," mocked 17. "You'll both be reunited in just a few minutes."

Gohan held Trunks as tears streamed down from his cheeks, "Trunks... please forgive me."

* * *

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in a mysterious place. "W-where am I?"

"Hey Trunks, it's good to finally meet you."

Trunks turned around and saw a man in an orange gi, "Who are you?"

The figure happily grinned, "My name is Goku."


End file.
